warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
LeafClan's journey
A doom is falling apon the three clans, and its up to four cats to find away to save them. but a mysterious omen has setteled upon LeafClan, not all is as it seems... [[User: Treestar|'Treestar']][[User talk: Treestar|'Randomness... :D']] Aligances LeafClan Leader: BIRCHSTAR - brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes Deputy: '''TREEHEART - long leged brown tabby tom with green eyes. '''Medicine cat: DIRTSTRIPE - dirty grey tom, with pale yellow eyes warriors : '''FROSTFOOT –brown she-cat with white feet and blue eyes RABBITSTRIPE - speckled grey and white tom BLAZEPELT – orange-red tom, with startlingly blue eyes PALESTRIPE – very light grey tabby tom APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW FEATHERFUR – thin, sleek black she-cat LEAPFUR – small, light brown tabby tom APPRENTICE, FLIGHTPAW BIRDPELT – dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes LIGHTWING – white tabby tom APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW CAVEWISKER – black and brown tabby tom LONGFANG –light ginger she-cat OAKCLAW – brown she-cat '''Apprentices: SNOWPAW - long-haired white tom, with pale blue eyes FLIGHTPAW - grey tabby tom DAPPLEDPAW - dark tortoiseshell she-cat Queens '''ICEFLOWER – heavily pregnant white she-cat GREYTAIL – pale brown she cat with a blue-grey tail, mother of Blazepelts kits, yellowkit (golden she-kit), redkit (ginger tom), blackkit (black tom) and Greenkit (grey she-kit, with black tail). '''elders : '''LOSTTOOTH – ginger she-cat with missing teeth DARKFOOT – black tom with a ginger tail SOFTPAD – tortoiseshell she-cat Rainclan '''Leader: '''DEWSTAR - grey she-cat, bright blue eyes APPRENTICE, WINGPAW (black she-cat) '''Deputy: '''DRIZZLEPELT - white, with black speckles she-cat '''Medicine cat: SEEDPELT: golden tabby tom TaleKeeper ''': GALEFUR - long haired silver-grey tom with pale blue eyes '''warriors: '''FLAMEPELT - Ginger and black tom LONGSTREAM - silver tabby tom APPRENTICE, SEAPAW (blue-grey tom) PEBBLEFOOT - grey (with darker paches) tom FERNFROND - brown with green eyes she-cat CURVEDCLAW - Agerssive tabby tom '''Queens: FASTLEG - white she-cat, mother of drizzlepelts kits, shortkit and tallkit NightClan Leader: '''SHADOWSTAR - pale grey and black tom '''Deputy: '''MOONFUR - white she-cat '''Medicine cat: NOVASHINE - tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors: '''COALFOOT - ginger tom with black feet APPRENTICE, SOLARPAW (Golden she-cat) THRUSHPELT- dark brown tabby she-cat LONGCLAW - grey she-cat with unusualy long claws APRENTICE, SINGEDPAW ( black tom) MAGPIEFLIGHT - black and white tom. APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW (dark grey she-cat with golden eyes) HAREJUMP - light brown tom '''Elders CROOKEDLEG - black tom Queens '''GINGERPELT - dark ginger she-cat, mother of magpieflights kit, specklekit. Leafclan's journey Chapter 1 - LeafClan "I'm going to beat you!" Greenkit yowled. redkit trashed his tail as he raced towards the freshkill pile, eyes alight with the fun of playing with his littermates. there was a golden blur as yellowkit raced past, outpasing them all. he skidded to a halt as yellowkit reached the wide, hollow log where the clans freshkill was stored, causing blackkit and Greenkit to crashinto him. "I win!" yellowkit triumphantly plucked a plump mouse out of the freshkill pile, as redkit pushed Blackkit of him. "why did you have to just stop like that?" blackkit shook his fur irritably. Redkit flinched as a mouse flew into his side. "Hey! Paws off!" Yellowkit yowled, and threw herself at redkit. Her paws pummeled the side of his face, and he threw her off with a push of his back legs. "Humph" Yellowkit purred. She grabbed the mouse and began to devour it in hungry bites. “Really, if your going to be an apprentices soon you’d think that you would stop acting like kits!” A pale grey tabby growled as he padded out of the Warriors Den. Blackkit and Redkit exchanged worried glances. “Don’t worry, you four!” Purred a tortoiseshell apprentice as she sat down beside them, “Palestripe is tying to make you nervous!” She padded over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a plump rabbit. She marched over to where a snow-white tom was eating and settled down beside him. “Really Spottedpaw?” Asked Redkit. he had been looking forwards to training to be a warrior for moons! He really didn’t want to mess up now! “Of course! You know Palestripes always grumpy before sun-high!” She purred amused. “ What’s wrong Greenkit?” Redkit looked at Greenkit, who was staring at a tree behind them. “I was just wondering if…” Greenkit mewed "nevermind" “Do you know who our mentors are going tho be?” Interrupted Yellowkit “How are we supposed to know?” Snowpaw asked wryly, “ask birchstar” “I thought you knew every thing!” Yellowkit replied cheekily ''Yeah right! ''Thought Redkit “Where is Birchstar any way?” asked Greenkit “Probably somewhere.” Snowpaw snorted “He does know everything!” squealed Yellowkit Snowpaw purred and cuffed her over the ear with his tail. “I think he’s gone hunting with Flightpaw and Leapfur.” Answered Spottedpaw Blackkit mewed, “come on! Lets go find him!” “Kits! You know you’re not allowed out of camp,” their mother, Greytail, was padding over to them “ go find something sensible to do.” “But we want to ask Birchstar who our mentors are going to be!” Wailed Yellowkit, “please!” Greytail sighed, “no. Birchstar will be back soon, and any way, you probably wont find out who your mentors are going to be until the ceremony” Redkit sighed impatiently and yowled, “race you to the top of the Great Oak!” “Your on!” challenged Yellowkit and leaped onto the lowest branch, closely followed by Greenkit Blackkit and Redkit. When they reached the top Redkit collapsed onto a branch and closed his eyes for a second. When she opened his eyes he saw Greenkit had also collapsed, but Yellowkits golden fur was fluffed and she still had a energetic glint in her eyes. “I wonder whose going to be my mentor?” asked Greenkit as she sat up. “Id like to have Featherfur!” Yellowkit mewed with a twinkle in her eye. “Featherfur! Why’d you want her to mentor you? You know she’s never had an apprentice!” Redkit mewed doubtfully “Well I think she’s a great fighter” yellowkit replied tartly “I hope mines cavewisker!” purred redkit Redkit looked around at Greenkit and saw her reaching up to grab some acorns. “What are you doing?” He asked and Greenkit quickly snatched her paw back “Nothing” She meowed quickly, “lets get back to see if Treestar is back” Redkit sat up and stretched. The sun had warmed his pelt and he felt sleepy. “Ok then,” purred yellowkit and they slowly descended to the ground. As they padded towards the nursery, Flightpaw and his mentor, Leapfur, returned from hunting. “Hey, Flightpaw, can you show us how to stalk?” Redkits eyes widened with excitement. “Sure!” Flightpaw meowed and Redkit noticed Greenkit walk over to Dirtstripe. “Here. You need to crouch like this!” He crouched and waited for them to follow. Redkit crouched and purred, “like this?” “Nearly, but keep your rear down! How are you going yellowkit?” Flightpaw padded over to the golden kit. He would make a great mentor when he had his warrior ceremony, for sure. He went back to stalking when he saw a rustle in the bushes. A mouse? He began to stalk it and quickly checked its position. Then he leaped and flicked it into the air with his paw. It was a mouse all right! He killed it with a sharp bite and padded proudly over to flightpaw with is in his mouth “Well done redkit!” he purred “go show it to treeheart!” Yellowkit paused in hThe wing howled in Greenkits ears, blowing her fur in all directions. “Help!" she cried, sinking her claws into the ground. But the howling continued, slowly becoming a deep, growling sound. The wind stopped, but the sound didn’t.er careful stalking “do you think he’ll know who our mentors are?” “Maybe” flightpaw purred amused and padded away towards the apprentice’s den. “Come on!” yowled redkit and scrambled across the clearing. Yellowkit got there first. “Who are our mentors going to be?” asked yellowkit treeheart purred with amusement “im not allowed to tell you! What have you got their redkit?” Redkit showed off his mouse proudly “may I take it to the elders?” “Of course!” he purred and they set of towards the roots of an old hazel tree. Redkit looked around for Greenkit “where’s Greenkit?” “Dunno.” Shrugged yellowkit “we’ll look for her after the elders” “Hey Losttooth! Want a mouse?” yowled redkit “Yes please!” a ginger she-cat stiffly padded out of the elder’s den. “Ohh, its good to be out” she purred “Here” he put the mouse in front of her. “Thank you redkit” losttooth stooped and took a bite. “Mmm” she purred. “Come on Redkit, let go find Greenkit!” mewed yellowkit and scampered away “Bye.” he said to losttooth, and scampered after his sister. “Ill search the great oak, you search the nursery” yellowkit suggested and jumped onto the Great Oak. Redkit padded towards the nursery and looked inside. No sign of Greenkit. “Have you seen Greenkit?” he asked Greytail “No” Then where is she? He thought worried “Perhaps she’s checking out the apprentice den,” suggested Greytail Redkit nodded and padded over to the apprentice den and peeked inside. No sign of Greenkit, only snowpaw and Spottedpaw,napping. Suddenly he saw something move in the tree above. He lept into the tree and looked at where the tail had been a moment before. inside a huge gash in the tree, greenkit sat among a huge pile of herbs, sorting and sniffing, she turned and saw redkit. "Oh! redkit! please dont tell!" "why not?" he growled "just dont." and greenkit lept out od the hollow, and onto the ground "redkit! did you find-" yellowkit bounded towards them “Hey” Greenkit up to her “Where have you been?” she snapped Greenkit cringed “nowhere.” Chapter 2 - Herbs Greenkits eyes opened and she leapt to her feet. Something was wrong. Something about... she paused. Her apprentice ceremony? somehow, the feeling of becoming an apprentice warrior didn’t appeal to her. No. she wanted to be a medicine cat, so she had to tell treestar! She padded out of the nursery, and began to climb up to Treestars den. "T-Treestar?" she called "Hello Greenkit!" he greeted her. "What did you want?" "Well... I’ll be an apprentice tomorrow, right?" "Yes." "Well I was thinking... I don’t want to be a warrior apprentice." "What?" "I-I want to be a medicine cat." Treestar looked at her and said, "But why aren’t you asking Dirtstripe?" "I don’t know... it just seemed... wrong to." in truth, she disliked dirtstripe. he hardly seemed to know how to heal, and was far more exited about a trip to the moonstone, than the clump of catnip was growing amazingly well. "Ok then, I’ll go talk to him, and you go back to the nursery." "Thanks Treestar!" Greenkit padded back into the nursery, knowing she was to be a medicine cat tomorrow. So why was she worrying? ''~~*~~''' A paw proded greenkits side "come on, Lazykit!" Blackkits voice sounded in her ear "thats Lazy''paw to you!" said greenkit as she sat up and followed blackkit out of the nursury, to where redkit and yellowkit where play-fighting "not quite yet though!" blackkit teased then froze. greenkit followed kis gaze and saw redkit staring at spottedpaw. she looked back at blackkit and saw his eyes narrow and his tail thrash as redkit padded over spottedpaw and start talking to her "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Great Oak for a clan meeting!" The cats of leafclan gathered aruond the great oak, and Treestar continued, "redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as redpaw. Featherfur," the sleek black she-cat looked up " you are ready for your first apprentice, and i trust you will pass your skills on to redpaw" Featherfur nodded and touched noses with redpaw "Redpaw!" the clan cheered, and featherfur and redpaw went to sit back down. "Blackkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Cavewisker, you made a fine warrior of oakclaw, and i trust you to do the same with Blackpaw" "Blackpaw!" the clan yowled, as cavewisker touched noses with blackpaw "Yellowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw." treestar meowed "longfang, you are ready for your first aprentice. i trust you to guide her as birdpelt taught you." "yellowpaw!" the clan greeted her, and finaly treestar turned to greenkit. she gulped and hoped that they couldent smell her fear-scent. "Greenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day you will be known as Greenpaw" greenkit took in a deep breath. he hadent mentioned a warrior name. "dirtstripe, you say you are ready for an apprentice. i trust you to guide her in the ways of starclan." "Greenpaw!!!" Yes! she was a medicine cat! dirtstripe padded up to her and they touched noses. the clan crouded around, congratulating the new aprentices. "Greenpaw!" greenpaw turned and saw dirtstripe behind her "its half-moon tonight, so get some rest, we'll be going soon! your lucky that your aprentice ceramony was so close to the half-moon!" "yeah!" greenpaw "greenpaw!" yellowpaw bounded over "i want you to promise something!" "what?" "tell me what happens at the moonstone" "is that alowed?" "dunno... please!!" "ok..." "Greenpaw! time to go!" dirtstripe was calling "bye!" greenpaw said and raced to the camps entrance she followed dirtstripe carefully as they wound through the forest, memorising the way. slowly, the trees thinned and the ground became rocky. "welcome to the MoonCave" dirtstripe said. a hole in the side of a huge mountain stood in frount of her, casting its shadow across the landscape. "Dirtstripe!" a golden tabby tom bounded up the hill towards them ''that must be seedpelt! ''she realised "is novashine here yet?" he puffed "no, lets wait for a minute" "ok. and this must be Greenpaw!" seedpelt looked around at her "hi" she mewed in a small voice "here she comes!" dirtstripe called, watching a white-and-tortioseshell she-cat run up the slope towards them "sorry im late" she apoligised "we have white cough in the camp." "do you have enough catnip?" seedpelt gasped "oh, yes, ive made sure of that!" she purred the four cats walked into the cave in silence, as the tradition stated. greenpaw looked around, and saw that te walls had peculier scratch marks on them. she opened her mouth to ask about them, but dirtstripe slaped his tail across her mouth, and nodded to somthing ahead Greenpaw almost cried out, as she saw a huge shining stone, in the middle of a huge cavern. novashine and seedpelt sat down, and dirtstripe stepped forward. "greenpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" he asked "it is" greenpaw replied solomly "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice.she has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." the three other cats crouched down, and touched their noses to the stone, dirtstripe beconing greenpaw to do the same. the stone felt cold, but she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. "welcome" greenpaw opened her eyes to find herself in a hollow surounded by four huge oaks. where was she? "this is fourtrees." a tortoiseshell she-cat said, as though reading her mind